When he remembers
by SilverCrescentX
Summary: Naruto has a dream, of a man whose face he knows not, except for the taste of his mouth and the curve of his backside. After too many sleepless nights, he resolves to find the man who he can't remember, who, to his horror, is Sasuke Uchiha. NaruSasu


_Naruto has a dream, of a man whose face he knows not, except for the taste of his mouth and the curve of his backside._

Disclaimer: I own nothing - besides the plot and characteristics.

OOOOOOO

"_Fire," he whispered, breath warm, "You taste like fire."_

"_I…what?" Naruto struggled to see, but his vision was thickened to grey, and he felt a heaviness settling along his torso._

"_You taste like fire. Your skin. It tastes of spice, and heat and fire." A tongue, devilishly hot, spun a web of wet trails along his chest, and Naruto groaned, scraping through hair and tufts of velvet. "I wonder then," the man was whispering, "What your cock would taste like?"_

Monday mornings were usually met with a cup of coffee and the daily newspapers – opened to the sports or business section, and his coffee, black, in his yellow teacup his aunt had bought him. He could say that he was a morning person, but these mornings, his routine was hampered with hassled sleep and a fit of horny insomnia.

Naruto snorted over his coffee.

Horny insomnia. Who knew there was such a thing?

It was, anyway, completely out there that he could not remember having fucked someone. He handled his alcohol well, he did, and it usually took a few bottles before he was sloshed and unable to remember his night until midafternoon. But the last time he had been in a club was two weeks ago, and Naruto could not recall anything from that night – what he did, what he drank, who he saw, and certainly, who's ass he had managed to shove his dick into.

The words blurred, and Naruto groaned as he wiped away the haze of sleep. He couldn't remember when last he slept properly, even when he downed sake and whiskey and any form of rum. Jiraiya had taken to given him alcohol whenever he came back from Europe and America, and Naruto appreciated it far more than his aunt did.

"Your house smells weird," said Shikamaru, nose wrinkled only a bit, as he whipped his hair up. He sat across Naruto, hair loose and faintly wet, and crossed his legs, already with a cup and pouring himself some coffee.

"Thank you for inviting yourself."

"You're welcome," he shrugged. "I figure I might try to help you not be late for work today. The office does need your expertise."

"I'm sure."

"You look like shit unfortunately," Shikmaru commented, and Naruto stared over his newspapers, balling it up to throw at him.

"I hear that every morning now," he said. "Shut up about it. I'm tired of you ragging on my looks these days. It isn't my fault I can't sleep."

"No, it's a faceless man who you've fucked. I'm sure that's the most terrifying reason for insomnia."

Naruto's tongue burned when he gulped his coffee, groaning when his eyes squinted. "Shit, man, Shika. I can't take another sleepless night. I wake up from memories and dreams - I don't even know anymore - to being horny and hard and having to jack myself off until it's morning. And then, I can't even grasp at a few hours of sleep."

"I should have said this the first time," Shikamaru sighed, stirring in cane sugar, and watching as Naruto's eyes flickered, almost azure.

"Said what?"

"That you idiot, you should actually visit back the place where you had sex with this man."

Naruto made a sound, and he buried his face in his arms.

"What is it now?"

"Just that..." Naruto whimpered, "If I see him again, or touch him again, I swear I wouldn't stop myself from..."

"Oh well," Shikamaru grinned, "That would be expected."

OOOOOOO

The air conditioning was making him cough, tickling his throat when sunlight hit the side of his eyes. His clothes were impeccable, but his hair was uncharacteristically raggedy, having to do with loss of sleep and that he had woken up late this morning. If anyone was observant enough, they would have noted the similarities between he and the fool these days, slight oddities and slip of mouth, and constant weariness hanging over them.

In truth, he hadn't meant to sleep with Naruto. He hated him. He was his employee, a fool yet handsome, and despite the hot mouth the blonde had on him, and his own distaste to Sasuke, he was good at his job - too good for Sasuke to even think of firing him.

That night, was something unspeakable. Sasuke had fucked many men, but never, had he managed to become entirely pliable to another man's touch, his taste, and the feel of him against him. Naruto ravaged him to the point of insatiability, and he could still feel him, embarrassed that he had managed to become drunk enough for his employee to see him like that, wanton and whorish.

But that was the thing, wasn't it? Naruto couldn't remember _anything_. Even if he hadn't overheard him talking about it to Shikamaru, he would have figured it out anyway, because the Naruto he knew would seek him out about it, taunt him, and try to bed him again. Sasuke himself was terrified the next day, terrified that news would spread out of Naruto managing to fuck their uppity boss, younger than most of them. There was no long lost love between Sasuke and his employees, not when they didn't respect him for simply coming in and taking over. Age was a fickle thing, and they hated him for it. There was nothing pleasant in taking orders from a younger man.

"Uchiha-san."

Sasuke looked up, tugging at his sleeve and watching Shikamaru, a son of one of the company's shareholders, sprawl out on his padded chair.

"Shikamaru-san," he nodded, not understanding his pleasantries. Shikamaru, like a select few others, refused to add honorifics to his name.

The other man leaned over to pour himself a finger of the rum Sasuke kept on his desk, and crossed his legs, looking at him with an unusual grin.

"What is it?" he asked, growing weary. "Is this another one of your and Uzumaki's games?"

Shikmaru snorted. "Please, not even Naruto is that stupid, to involve you in our games. I've come to speak to you about more...personal matters."

At Sasuke's creased forehead, he took a sip, quiet. "Actually, it concerns you."

"Oh?" he said.

"Yes. A little about a certain night that Naruto can't remember."

Sasuke's skin flushed, quickly enough that he couldn't will it to stop, and he knew, that that was all the evidence Shikamaru needed.

"So I was correct."

"Shut up, Shikamaru. Don't tell me, that you're off to tell Uzumaki about this." Sasuke was outwardly frigid, but nervousness was eating away his chest, causing his knees to press together firmly to stop them from trembling. He had more than grateful for Uzumaki's magical forgetfulness, because he didn't think he could tolerate him having this above him, having the knowledge that he had fucked Sasuke Uchicha, his boss. He was content with Naruto never remembering it, because he himself could not remember just how he managed to find himself in the same bed as Naruto Uzumaki.

"No." Shikamaru gulped the rest while Sasuke, tried his best not to gape. "I'm not that stupid. I don't hate you that much, and Naruto would think I'm fucking with him anyway. I just wanted to tell you that I figured it out, and that it amuses me that you even allowed Naruto near your ass. According to him, you were a feisty one."

Sasuke growled, and Shikamaru was already near the door, tipping him with fingers. "I'm sure though, that Naruto will figure it out sometime. I can't wait till he does anyway. That he fucked the person he hates - his boss."

OOOOOOOOO

I am, very wearily, attempting to get back into this fandom – with a three-shot I think (I'm not sure yet).

I've deleted most of my fics, to start over. So um, yeah. This fic is nothing too extravagant.


End file.
